The Wrong Doctor
by Goddess of Random
Summary: "You're not him" she whispered her voice cracking. "I'm not who?" the Doctor asked, frustration lacing his tone. "You're not the Doctor" she responded "5 years I've been waiting and I get the wrong one" A 10th Doctor/OC one-shot. Might make it into a full story.


**A/N: Hello! I know I haven't updated my Iron Man fic in months and please don't hit me I love you I'm sorry! I couldn't find the time and inspiration so I'm terribly sorry! But now I do have the time and I'm trying my best but I don't wave microsoft word which sucks so I had to go borrow a laptop yadda yadda yadda. BUT... To Doctor Who fans you guys deserve a one-shot for being AWESOME! It's based on an RP I'm doing... and well... Here ya go! Hope you like The Wrong Doctor!**

* * *

_"5 years. I swear to you I'll come back in five years your time."_

Lane sighed as she looked down at the paperwork she had to finish. She rubbed her fingers on her temple to ease the splitting headache she had. Now she wished she hadn't left all this work at the last minute. She sighed and leaned back against her office chair and closed her eyes. She'd rest even for just a moment. Just a breather.

As she leaned back something caught her attention, she turned her head and saw the picture frame she always kept on her desk here at Torchwood. She picked it up and noticed that it had gathered dust. She wiped it clean with the sleeve of her coat and smiled sadly at it.

It was taken on that one peaceful morning that she, Cheshire (her cat) and the Doctor had gone to watch the birth of a new galaxy. Cheshire was squeezed in the middle looking terrified of floating in space, she was smiling widely her cheeks flushed in happiness. And the Doctor... His eyes were bright and his smile was of pure joy. She brushed her fingertips over the picture and felt her bottom lip quiver "It's been 5 years." she whispered "I'm still waiting."

Her sentimental moment was broken however when she heard the familiar whirring of her beloved friend, the TARDIS. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. She stood up and looked outside the window of her office. She rushed out of her office door and out of the hub. She saw Jack standing there talking to him and another person. But she didn't see Jack or the other person. All she saw was _him_.

He was back.

5 years and he was _back_.

That's what kept repeating in her brain as she took slow steps towards them. Her shoes made a crunching sound on the gravel and Jack turned around, his expression slowly turning somber "Lane it's not h-"

She didn't hear what he had to say next because she ran. She ran towards the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him. 5 years of waiting and he had come back.

"You're back. You're back!" she whispered again and again. The tears wouldn't come. She was too happy for that. Nothing could ruin this for her-

"Elsi it's not him."

Lane froze at Jack's statement. She looked to her adoptive brother, her eyebrows furrowed "Of course it's him! There's only one Doctor." she answered stubbornly.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?"

She tensed and turned slowly to the Doctor. His eyes that were once filled with the fondness and love she had grown accustomed to was full of confusion and unfamiliarity. His frown deepened as her cobalt eyes continued to search his face.

"Who is she Jack?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Lane turned around and her heart became heavy when she saw a beautiful hazel eyed blonde standing close by "Excuse me, but who are you?" she asked Lane impatiently.

"You..." she whispered in wonder.

"Me?" the woman raised an eyebrow.

"You're Rose." Lane gasped "You're Rose Tyler!"

"I am." she said shortly a bit offended at Lane's expression of disbelief "And who are you?"

She didn't answer but looked to Jack who shook his head and gave her a sad smile. Lane bit her lip to stop it from quivering and let her hands slip to the Doctor's shoulders. She looked back at him and saw his expression that gradually started to become more puzzled .

"You're not him." she whispered her voice cracking.

"I'm not who?" the Doctor asked, frustration lacing his tone.

"You're not the Doctor." she responded.

"Of course he is." Rose answered "There's only one Doctor and that's him!"

Lane shook her head and sighed "No. He's not _my_ Doctor" she looked back at him "At least not yet."

The Doctor's expression became one of realization "You become my companion?" he asked breathily.

Her eyes saddened as she held his cheek in her palm "Our timeline is a bit messed up isn't it? But I can't say too much. It would create a paradox." she let her hand slide down his arm and took his own hand "But we will meet. In the future. But you're not my Doctor because you're still in love with her" she told him brokenly as tears fell down her cheeks and she bowed her head to hide it from them "You're still Rose Tyler's Doctor." she let go of his hand and wiped the tears away "5 years I've been waiting and I get the wrong one."

"He isn't the wrong one!" Rose snapped "He's the only Doctor, you said so!"

Lane shook her head and gave the younger girl a sad smile "Time works in funny ways." She walked towards the hub but stopped as she looked back at the Doctor. He wasn't hers. But her heart still reached out to him. She saw his expression turn into a sympathetic one as he opened his arms to her.

He _knows_.He knows that she will love him in his future and he knows how much she misses him now. So even if he wasn't Lane's Doctor yet, he was willing to give her comfort. He was willing to be a replacement at least for a few seconds. She let out a sob as she walked back shakily to him and collapsed in his arms, crying into his chest. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and kissed her strawberry blonde hair and somehow it felt familiar to him. Like something at the back of his head, lingering but still out of his reach.

Jack and Rose watched on as they hugged for a few minutes before Lane's tears had subsided and she let go of him. She smiled up at him and touched his cheek again "On a deserted street near the cemetery here in Cardiff. You'll know when it's the right time. See you later you big baby" she grinned up at him and turned around to leave. She gave Rose a smile which the younger woman returned. Jack watched her leave and once she was out of their sight he sighed "Our timelines are seriously messed up."

Lane went back to the Torchwood base and sat on the couch in the main area. Cheshire who had opted to stay with her after the Doctor left, hopped on the couch and stared at her in concern "It wasn't him was it?"

Lane shook her head and sighed "We have to wait more." she gave a small smile and scratched the back of his ears "What's a few more days? Or weeks? Or months?"

Cheshire sighed "Remind me to scratch him when he gets back?"

Lane could only laugh.

Despite today's incident. She still kept her hopes up. He would come back. And if he didn't... Well she would be heartbroken. But she would follow the advice she gave him when she first saw him cry

_"If she was happy with you while you were travelling then that's what matters most. We should not be sad that it ended, we should be happy that it happened at all. Because if those things never happened you would never have been who you are today."_

In the distance she could hear the telltale sounds of the TARDIS disappearing.

And in another time the telltale sounds of a car breaking down was heard in a deserted street in Cardiff where a blue police box was parked in the corner.

* * *

**A/N2: Did you like it? I'm actually planning to make a fic about that RP I'm doing... Hmmm. What do you think? Should I? Does this make you curious? WHEN WILL I UPDATE IN FAMILY WE TRUST? I just noticed I used the initials L.C a lot... which makes me... redundant? Anywho... I'll try and update that sooner. I love you! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! I'm sorry!**

**xxxxx Goddess of Random xxxxx **


End file.
